The Mission
by rokudaime sama63
Summary: gak pinter bikin summary.yang mau baca silah kan aja klik


Alohaaaaaaaaaaaa semuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa . . .

Saya termasuk author baru di sini . . .

Jadi maaf kalo msih bnyak yg salah, and mohon bantuannya yaw .

m(..)m

Warning : Gaje, OOC, dll...

If you don't like don't read, ok . .

Selamat membaca . .

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Inspired by I must by crazy by AyuShina**

**Presented to my first love and YOU !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1:beginning of all

Hallo minna,perkenalkan,namaku daud adriansyah asal adalah anak dari 3 19 tahun,adikku yang pertama berumur 15 tahun,dan yang kedua 12 tahun.2 tahun yang lalu orangt tua kami meninggal dunia karena penyakit gagal jantung dan ginjal,oleh karena itu kami sekarang adalah musyawarah keluarga,akhirnya adik2ku kutitipkan kepada saudara2 orangtuaku,mengingat mereka masih sekolah,sedangkan aku bekerja disurabaya.

Awalnya aku sempat frustasi,dan aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja a.k.a bunuh mengurungkuan niatku karena ku pikir percuma saja,lagi pula aku harus hidup demi ke2 itu juga ada hal lain yang membuatku tetap semangat menjalani hidupku,yaitu kisah perjuangan seorang ninja yatim-piatu yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orang adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Mulai saat itu aku sangat menggemari tokoh manga dan anime 2 yang berbau tentangnya pun aku ikuti,dari manga,anime,bahkan cerita_ nyeleneh_ di sebuah situs yang bertokohkan hari,aku berangan-angan seandainya aku bisa masuk dan bertemu dengan tokoh anime faforitku namun, tersebut sangatlah mustahil,karena naruto hanyalah gambar bergerak yang tak suatu hari anggapanku tersebut harus kutepis dari pikiranku,karena sebuah kejadian yang sangat hebat dalam seumur hidup terjadi.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 16.00 saat aku pulang dari tempat antara tempat kerjaku dengan kosku sekitar 2-3 kilometer,jadi aku biasa pulang dengan jalan di kos2an ku sekitar pukul 16.28 .kegiatanku setelah sampai kos adalah bersih2 rumah dan itu baru mandi,makan dan beristirahat melepas lelah dan penat setelah seharian penuh bekeja hiburan aku membuka hp-ku dan membuka situs untuk membaca cerita tentang tersebut naruto di menemukan suatu cerita yang sangat tentang seseorang dari dunia nyata yang terjebak di dunianya terlalu asyik membaca tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 .saatnya aku untuk ini aku berharap bisa bermimpi bertemu dengan tokoh kartun terasa aku pun tertidur

ALAM MIMPI….

Aku membuka mata hanya berwarna mengedarkan pandanganku,namun tak ada seorang pun dan tak ada -tiba,terdengar suara berat dari arah atas"**wahai pemuda,aku akan memberikanmu sebuah misi,maukah kau melakukanya?"**

"siapa kau?"aku menengok keatas

"**tak perlu kau tahu siapa diriku ini,apakah kau mau menerima misi dariku,atau tidak?"**

"apa misinya?,dan kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih?"tanyaku sambil melihat keatas

"**misimu adalah menemani perjalanan seseorang untuk menjalani memilih mu karena perjalanan hidupmu hampir sama denganya"**

"maksudmu aku harus tinggal denganya,begitu?,lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanku disini?"

"**ya,kau harus bias/setidaknya temani dia kehidupanmu disini kau tak perlu khawatir,karena aku menghentikan waktumu"**

"apa maksudmu?"

"**saat kau tinggal denganya,waktu mu didunia akan kau kembali kesini kau akan terbangun sama seperti saat terakhir kali kau itu,kau tidak akan terkena penyakit/merasakan sakit selama kau disana. aku memberikanmu suatu kekuatan yang besar untuk melindunginya"**

"apa maksudmu dengan tidak terkena penyakit/tak merasakan sakit?dan untuk apa kau memberikan kekuatan kepadaku?memangnya siapa yang akan ku temani?"

"**kau akan tahu bersipalah anak muda"**

Sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut,tiba2 keadaan sekitarku menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun saat kurasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku

"nak,nak bangun nak,kenapa kau tidur diluar seperti kau tak punya rumah?"tanyanya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke terbangun di sebuah taman yang tak begitu 2 yang rindang dan suasana yang ayunan dari besi di sebelah kiri kursi. kutatap orang yang telah membangunkanku. seorang pria,berumur sekitar 22-25 baju hitam berompi warna hijau. Rambut panjang sebahu dengan memakai penutup kepala dan memakai sebuah ikat kepala berlempeng besi berlambang seperti spiral dan lancip mengngatkanku akan suatu lambing suatu celana warna hitam dengan sebuah bungkus kecil ditali warna putih disamping kananya

"di mana ini?"tanyaku padanya

"kau sekarang berada di desa kau?dan dari mana asalmu?"tanyanya kembali.

Mataku terbelalak kaget. aku terlempar kedunianya yang kuanggap tak ada selama yang kuanggap hanya ada dalam komik/film menundukan kepala dan sedikit meremas rambutku sambil bergumam lirih"tidak_mungkin"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Aaaaaaah kalo jelek dan agak ga enak gitu maaf yaaa~~~~ baru FF pertama nih .

oh ya, klo terlalu pendek juga maap~~ biar enak bacanya maksudnya .soalnya kalau kepanjangan nggak enak,soalnya cerita baru.

Tunggu chapter 2nya yaaa~

Yang tertarik, ikutin terus ya cerita tentang kehidupan daud adriansyah yang terlempar ke dunianya naruto ya hehehe =

**Review nya ya….pliiiiiiiiissssss**


End file.
